


Wrong Place - Wrong Time

by orphan_account



Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 16:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11490210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Villages are safe, but what happen when you go beyond the wall is anyone's business. This is a story based on a role play I shared on Reddit with Beastgirlroleplay. I have converted it from 1st to 3D person for ease of reading. Part Two will be posted soon.





	Wrong Place - Wrong Time

This is PartOne of a fantasy adventure from a roleplay between Reddit members Beastgirlroleplay and jagerknabe55. We are co-authors of this work. Neither of us condone underage sex in any form in real life. If you are under the age of 18, what are you doing her. Log off now. Tags: f/Monster, f/monster/, f/beast, rape, noncon.

1  
Ogre. He should have smelled it before he smelled the girl. His mind was in the right place, though at the right time. He was close enough to hear the grunts of a solitary ogre obviously slaking his needs. His pace quickened. he could count the meters as they pass by in a flash of night painted leaves and vines. His eyes focused on a break in the woods. The girl was struggling under the monster. He had a hand to her throat and his long thick cock was jabbing at her unprotected loins. Her whiteness was a stark contrast to his almost midnight black skin. She screamed as the ogre finally found his mark, the large swollen head of his cock pushed roughly into her small body, the creature grunting loudly as he began to thrusting, tearing deep into her young cunt.  
Tanya was no virgin, despite her young age. Her father had taken her maidenhood several summers ago, telling her since Mother was gone and it was just the two of them and it was her duty to serve him in such ways. She loved the way her father loved her, especellially when he filled her with his seed. She had always known that her father wasn't the most well endowed elf, but he had been enough until she started hearing stories of the Black Wood and its denizens from the other girls of te village. It had been Krysta who told the story of sneaking out one night and and happening upon a goblin. She had laughed and told Tanya that he had been the ugliest creature she'd ever met, but that goblin had fucked her till she thought she was going to die. And that cock...

Tanya didn't have time to woner how the ogre penis compared to a goblin's. All she knew was this creature was much larger than her father and she felt like he was going to rip her in two with it. It was the most painful experience of her life and she cried out. As she struggled to get free, the ogre tightened his grip on he throat, his other hand wrapping around her waist and lifting her some, began to fuck her harder and deeper than she felt was possible. His massive cock abused the young elf's cunt with no regard to her strangulated cries.

Even as he cover the last ten meters in a single leap, he couldn't help but admire her spunk. He hit the ogre full in the shoulder, ripping him off her body and sending a shower of foul ogre spunk flying through the air, most covering the young girl.  
For the elf girl, what happened next was all a blur as something else, another creature, came crashing though the forest, knocking the ogre off her just as he roared loudly, his ogre seed filling her young womb. As he was knocked away, his cum sprayed all over her. At first she couldn't tell what had happened. She caught a flash of dark fur flying over her and the ogre was gone. She scrambled away, trying to make it back towards the trees, but her knees are weak and she collapsed, crying out as she looked over her shoulder, watching the ogre fighting with the other creature... Some sort of huge wolf.  
The ogre had been able to grab his club as the wolf passed over him and he swung wildly and he roared again swinging it wildly and only catching himself before falling flat on his face. The wolf knew that it was going to be trouble if he let monster get to his feet. Again the huge club snapped out catching him a glancing blow on the haunch. He yipped in pain and his jaw snapped back trying to catch his wrist. His jaws closed on air, but with all the twisting, turning and wrestling he was unable to keep the ogre on the ground. Suddenly his canines score a hit and a thick piece of ogre flesh is torn from his underarm. The monster roarsedin pain and the wolf growled, defiantly shaking his head and tossing the flesh aside before renewing his attack. He couldn't see the girl anymore, thinking maybe she had gained safety at the other end of the clearing. They had been been tussling and fighting all over the copse and it had gone longer than he expected. He's a huge Brute. Unbelievably he suddenly realized the ogre was getting excited. His cock was growing hard and spreading pre-cum throughout his fur. Now he was upset. He did't mind getting a little cock once in awhile. but it was going to be on his terms. Just as the monster rolled over on top of him, the head of his cock passed the wolfs jaws. Without even thinking he closed them. A howl rendered the night as the orge grabbed himself trying to staunch the flow of blood as he fled screaming into the woods. The wolf hadn't realized how tired the fight made it until he got to his paws and made one or two steps toward the girl to check on her before he collapsed.

Tanya watched with a sense of relief as the ogre fled screaming through the underbrush. Then the relief fled as fast as it hd found her. The huge wolf was padding slowly toward her. By the gods he was huge. There were dogs in the village, there to keep watch, she had even seen a wolf scavaging the trash. But none of them were close to the size of this beast. Then she had remembered Sarina, the eldest one's daughter, speak of a great wolf from the North called a Dire Wolf. Whenever she spoke of one her voice would grow husky as if she were getting fucked by one. There was no doubt what Sarina preferred. This monster approaching her must be a dire wolf. She was about to scream when she saw it stumble.

He was exhausted. He hurt. A thousand little cuts irritate his flesh. The ogre may have gotten the worst of the conflict, but he did not come out unscathed. His eyes blink slowly as they focus on the girl shaking next to the edge of the Woods. He knew that she is trying to decide whether or not he was another threat.

He knew that he was not the smallest animal. The wolf groaned as as he tried to crawl to her. He attempted to give her a smile, but he suddenly knew that all she saw was a row of sharp teeth. His tongue hungs out and he panted in desperation. He could see the uncertainty on her face. The wolf wanted her to come to him. He needed her to tend his wounds. The scent of her fear is palatable. He lifted his head from the ground and tried to call her over. It would be so nice if he could speak common at these times. The wolf felt his chin hit the ground and it is the last thing it remember before he fall unconscious.


End file.
